School's Out
by Hope Hoshiko
Summary: Why would an little girl in an abandoned elementary school look for teddy bears and nothing else? And why would the mysterious man she cared for so much want to get her? The answers lie in the midst of the campus...and no one can hear the giddy laughter and the horrified screams of the child as an old friend seeks to take the child as his own. Rated T for graphic details.
1. Chapter 1: In the Midst

*****Okay, so I decided to take a small break in writing my other book and write a different book in a different genre. The Slenderman's Shadow Map Slender Elementary inspired me to write this short fic. It'll probably be four chapters long, so I have a right to call it "short." But I've always wondered who that little girl is… and why she might want those teddy bears…**

**Well anyway, this is just a little story supporting my theory. It's only a THEORY. A stupid one, maybe. If this gets popular I might write it more. This is just to fill my boredom gaps when I'm not writing other FanFics.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slender or Slenderman's Shadow.**

**Well, without further ado, presenting Chapter One!*****

* * *

**One: In Midst…**

The girl didn't know her name.

Nor did she know why the school was empty. All she remembered was-

_Wait, what do I remember?_ She thought, perplexed. Her cold, short fingers ran through the cracked and dirty tiles. _Why am I on the floor?_

She picked herself up slowly. The girl rubbed her eyes groggily and looked around. Sure enough, the school was empty. She nervously made her way around the abandoned school. _Where am I?_ She asked silently, _all I remember is drawing those pictures and…!_

Now she remembered. Her name was Allie. _But what am I doing here?_

He might have brought her here. But as far as she knew, she never saw him after she drew the pictures for him. He loved them, she knew that. They would always share the pictures, and he would always keep them. But then there was that time when someone took them away.

Allie could never forget how angry he must have been. He was a stoic, always showing no expression. But that didn't matter. _He probably doesn't trust anyone human now. Maybe he wants them all to die…_ As Allie made her way to the courtyard of the school, she saw the body impaled on a tree with no leaves. _That was my teacher_, Allie thought_, my teacher got poked by him._

She tried to think about something else. But she couldn't remember what she was going to do. Most of the halls were caked with blood. It was a grueling sight, even for a little girl. Strewn papers were scattered on the floor. Allie felt her hair stand on end. It was getting cold_. Am I being followed?_ She wondered. Allie turned around. Nothing.

She sighed in relief. _Why would anyone be following me?_ It was quite silly thinking about it_. Right now I've gotta think of a way to get out of here. I don't know what to do. Might as well leave._

She couldn't take her eyes off the hanged body. Allie grimaced sourly and made her way back inside the school.

It was still cold. She couldn't get any warmer. Allie's teeth chattered as she continued to walk around the school. She then found a note on the floor, accompanied with a rusty metal pencil case.

**Miss Allison:**

**You have survived, I am guessing. We have met a bad end. Most of us are dead…or have been taken. Now listen carefully.**

**There is a chance to save us. It is slim, but we are counting on you. I scattered puzzle pieces around the school. Find them. There are thirty-two of them. Four of them are attached here on this letter. That's twenty-four left here. Find them and assemble the puzzle! The answer to the key is hidden in the puzzle. Now hurry! He'll be watching…**

**HELP ME!**

Allie was only a six-year-old kid. She couldn't read most of the words on the letter, but she fully understood what was going on. _So I have to find these puzzle pieces and save the day?_ She panicked. Allie was never good with puzzles, and having the lives of the school in her hands made her feel worse about the situation. She felt her stomach flop in different sides.

She opened the pencil case that held four puzzle pieces and read the note again from the top. _What do they mean_ taken_?_ Allie wondered. She shrugged and put the note and pencil case inside her pocket. She fluffed her little pink dress and walked over to an empty room.

A flashlight was on the ground. Allie immediately picked it up and turned it on. The room glowed in a menacing green light. She was nervous, no doubt. _The light wants me to go crazy. _She took a deep breath and exited the room.

The school seemed to change. Gone were the screams and cries of the school bully's victims. Gone were the droning principal's orders that echoed through the halls. Gone were the colorful decorations that lined the rooms. Now all that was left was the hollow, quiet, and gloomy atmosphere of the abandoned school. Allie shuddered as she heard the sound of her footsteps echo throughout the empty halls.

Something caught her eye. She walked nervously to her left until she came face to face with a large knife. A teddy bear was impaled on it. Curious, Allie jumped to reach the teddy bear and slowly pulled it out of the knife. She looked at the gap that was made on the center of the bear. There was something inside it.

Scanning the room, Allie knelt down to the ground and put her hand inside the cut. Her fingers only felt the fiberfill material inside the bear. She was about to give up until her fingers suddenly felt the rough edges of cardboard. _Cardboard? _

Allie was really curious now. She put both of her hands inside and took out three pieces of what seemed to be puzzle pieces. _That's three puzzle pieces…_

She could hear the sound of bass drums vibrate in her ears_. But is that my heart beating,_ she asked herself, _or is it a totally different sound? Whatever it is, I'm scared…_

* * *

*****Okay, that was kinda short. But if I get any more views and reviews I think I'll continue working on it. Thanks for reading! Reviews, criticism, and corrections are needed and welcomed!*****


	2. Chapter 2: Rebounding?

***** I got lazy on this chapter. Too much is going on in my life. Merp to me. I'll try not to get any lazier than I am next time. But anyways, enjoy!*****

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rebounding**

The looming, drumming sound was coming closer. Allie felt her chest grow heavy. She looked around the room she was in with panic. _Oh no_, she thought, _I gotta get out of here!_ Allie tossed the teddy bear aside, picked up the puzzle pieces now scattered on the floor, stashed them in the pencil case, grabbed her flashlight, and ran to the exit.

The drumming sound echoed throughout the halls_. My heart is beating faster,_ Allie assumed, _so I'm getting more scared…I'm all alone in my school, no one to talk to, and no one to hug me..._ She shuddered and continued running down the empty halls until she couldn't run any further. Allie panted heavily and stopped to catch her breath.

The school was still barren and silent. Yet the young girl found it slightly comforting. _He was always alone in the woods,_ she said to herself, _and yet I feel like he finds peace in empty areas. I guess you can call this peaceful._ Allie sighed and entered through another classroom. She automatically grimaced as she saw and smelled a detached arm rotting in a corner on a pool of blood. Houseflies seemed to find the smell satisfying; a swarm of them have begun feasting and buzzing around the flesh pile. Allie felt her stomach churn. _Never mind about what I just said earlier,_ she thought, disgusted, _this is definitely not peaceful_.

Another room loomed ahead. She took one last disgusted look at the arm and walked nervously over to the next room.

Something caught her eye. She turned around, and in a flash, she saw what looked like a tall, faceless man with a one-piece suit and long arms. Allie's heart jumped. Astonished, she turned her head and rushed over to the room. Allie looked back over her shoulder nervously. The mysterious figure was gone. The girl sighed in relief and calmed herself down. Allie's eyes caught the faint glint of a large knife nearby. She saw the familiar teddy bear and easily took the bear out of the knife. More puzzle pieces were inside. Excited, the young girl ripped open the bear and grabbed the cardboard pieces.

The beating sound was getting louder. The vibration made Allie's hair stand on end, and rebound a tiny tremor on the ground.

_I'm going crazy,_ she said to herself, hugging one of the teddy bears strewn on the ground. The rip on the back of the bear grew larger, but she didn't care_. I'm going to find those bears and get out of here!_

It took slightly longer for Allie to compose herself. She turned on her flashlight and crept back into the hallway.

Everything seemed to happen in a flash. Literally. The flashlight's bulb suddenly exploded, leaving Allie in an unwelcoming black. She wanted to scream, but she quickly covered her mouth to muffle the shriek. _That man might be after me,_ she thought, _I don't wanna see him again! He's scary!_

Things couldn't have gone worse. The tall, thin man appeared right in front of Allie. She couldn't tell what the man looked like at first. He had quite a pale, expressionless face and a very haunting body. _Who are you?_ The creature seemed to demand.

Allie was petrified. Her mouth bobbed up and down, but no words came out. The man seemed to dilute her vision. Sure enough, he did.

The little girl blacked out.

Moments passed. Allie couldn't move. She found herself lying on the ground again. Her pink, frilled dress was tattered and dirty. Her dirt-cracked fingers felt the linoleum tiles, which were more cracked than before.

The pencil case was beyond her reach. She spent hours trying to get it back. When she did, Allie opened the pencil case.

The puzzle pieces were gone.


End file.
